Why?
by Urexill
Summary: I actually have no description... Rated K because of crimes and murders.


Do you know how it feels like being a patient at Mount Massive Asylum? No? Well my name is Emil Steilsson. I'm a country. Why does everyone keep telling me I'm not? I am. I know it. And I've got to find my big brother. Some people tell me he is down in the sewers together with Matthias. And two other people tell me he's always behind me. And when I look he isn't there. Are they just like them? Like the humans? Mean, careless, pathethic. Are they humans? Isn't this a place for just countries like me? So many questions that never will get answered.

I looked out from the window, it was a lovely day. I was waiting for this woman who worked at the asylum to come with my breakfast. Why I'm here? I have Schizophrenia. (A/N; I don't have Schizophrenia, but please don't comment anything about; That's not Schizophrenia. I'm trying my best. Okay? It may not be correct but please don't make some weird argue-) I always see this hallucinations everywhere. Numbers and animals. Five is always telling me to kill people, Jerry is my pet, Ten is a pregnant mother and she's nice sometimes and for last Hilary. It's a cat, and he always tell me to kill myself. Most people would've gotten help and so, but no I was sent here. And I also believe I'm a country. Everyone here is a country. ''Mister Steilson?'' Her way of pronouncing my name had always gotten me on the nerves. ''Já?'' I said and looked up. ''Your breakfast is done.'' She said and I looked down at the plate. Today it was eggs, bread and coffee. I quietly ate my breakfast and when I was done I left my place to go to my room. Today wasn't the best day, when I entered my room Five stood there. He was smiling at me. ''Velkomin aftur, Emil''[1] He said. ''Ég hef ekki tíma til að spila í dag.''[2] I said and took off my nightgown. Shivering at the cold, and since I was completly naked. Five's smile became wider. I knew he was thinking he could make me go kill someone. And I was trying my hard not to listen to him. ''Emil... Drepa þá... mín vegna...'' [3] I shook my head. I went to my wardrobe and dressed myself. Just as I pulled my shirt over my head, Five stood behind me, breathing in my ear. ''Ég lofa að þú munt koma út þá ...''[4] I looked at him for a moment. Nodding. He pointed at a knife. I walked over to my drawer, looking down at the knife. Is this really what I want? Yes. Yes this is what I want. I want to get out of here. I want to find my big brother. I've got to do this. I grabbed the knife and opened my room door. I went to a staff, looking up at him with my innocent violet eyes met his ice cold blue eyes. No this wasn't a staff. It was a patient. He smiled at me. ''Hej lille fyr!''[5] He said. ''Hæ'' [6] I said. He looked down at me, realising that he was way taller than me. ''Hvor gammel er du?'' [7] He said. I tried to understand what he said, but I realised it was too thick to be Icelandic. So I tried Norwegian. ''Jeg? Jeg er ti år gammel.'' [8] He smiled wider. ''Then why are you here?'' He asked me, I looked back and saw Five standing there. He mouthed me a ''Do it.'' to me. ''Nei! Ég vil ekki að drepa saklaust fólk!'' [9] I yelled, Five wa surprised that I finally decided to tell him no. ''Emil! Gera eins og ég segi! Drepa hann! Annars þú munt aldrei fá út! Heyrirðu í mér?'' [10] He yelled back. I stabbed Five, the man with ice blue eyes just looked at me, like he had never seen someone with Schizophrenia. He grabbed my arm, I started to struggle. He lifted me up. I yelled more and more. ''Listen! There is no one there!'' He said, I screamed. ''YES! DON'T YOU SEE HIM?! HE WANTS ME TO KILL YOU!'' I screamed and started kicking with my legs, the man took the knife from my hand and threw it as far away in the corridor as possible. ''No. Calm down. There is no one there.'' He said. ''Yes! Don't you see him! It's Five! Stop him!'' I started to cry, all I heard was Five's evil laughter, then he disappeared. ''Five? No there is no Five there... I don't see him... He has never been there...'' The man said, I calmed down. ''He wasn't there? But I saw him.'' I said, tears streaming down my face. The man hugged me. He then knelt down so he was at my height and took me by my shoulders, staring into my eyes. ''I see your Lukas little brother...'' The man said, I looked at him. ''Who?'' I asked. ''Lukas... Norway... I'm probably confusing you...'' He said. I smiled. ''Norway? I'm Iceland!'' I said, he looked at me. ''I'm Matthias! Just call me Denmark!'' He said. ''I'm Emil!'' He took my hand and started to walk along the corridor. ''We're going to meet Norway.'' He said.

[1] Welcome back, Emil

[2] I don't have time to play today

[3] Emil... Kill them... For me...

[4] I promise you'll get out if you do it...

[5] Hello there little one!

[6] Hello

[7] How old are you?

[8] Me? I'm ten years old.

[9] No! I don't want to kill innocent people.

[10] Emil! Listen to me! Kill him! Or you'll never get out! Do you hear me?!


End file.
